O caminho para ser uma sombra
by Jessica Yoko
Summary: Ao entrar no time de basquete da Escola Teiko, Kuroko percebe que suas habilidades não eram o suficiente para levá-lo ao time titular. Mesmo assim não desistiu, continuando o treino todos os dias após as aulas e todo o seu esforço foi reconhecido pelo capitão Akashi Seijuro. Ele encontrou um novo modo de jogo, onde Kuroko poderia se tornar alguém indispensável na quadra.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

.

Todos os dias depois do treino, um aluno ainda continuava na quadra.

Praticava mais do que os outros, pois sabia que as suas habilidades estavam abaixo da média e para conseguir entrar no time da escola Teiko, teria que ficar forte. Tão forte quanto a Geração dos Milagres, como costumavam chamá-los.

Esse esforço todo era para cumprir a promessa que havia feito a um amigo, que um dia iriam se encontrar e se divertir jogando basquete. Sempre quando pensava nisso, sentia uma força que o empurrava para frente, para nunca desistir de fazer o que gostava. Essa dedicação chamou a atenção do capitão do time titular, Akashi Seijuro.

Um gênio no basquete, um aluno exemplar. Era estranho pensar qual motivo levaria o capitão a ajudar este aluno que mal conseguia acertar um arremesso, que não suportava o ritmo acelerado dos jogos, sem nenhum talento aparente.

— Kuroko-kun. - o olhar carmesim analisava os movimentos do outro, a expressão séria de um técnico que tentava buscar o brilho em uma pedra bruta. - Preciso fechar a quadra.

— Estou indo.

Já os olhos do menor estagnaram na bola em suas mãos, era um esforço necessário para chegar no nível da pessoa que estava a sua frente. Seria possível um dia jogar de igual para igual com Akashi?

— Você esteve se esforçando bastante.

— Eu tenho que melhorar muito ainda. – Kuroko tentou mandar um passe para o ruivo, mas a bola caiu no chão e rolou, antes mesmo de alcançá-lo.

— Estive pensando sobre isso e queria te mostrar uma coisa.

Akashi recolheu a bola e a arremessou, se estivessem em um jogo real esta cesta teria dado três pontos para o time. Kuroko apenas acompanhou a bola entrar no aro, ficando ainda mais admirado pelas habilidades do capitão. Secou o suor com o colete do treino e afirmou com a cabeça, seguindo-o.

— É uma técnica perfeita para você.

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto pálido do ruivo era sincero, não tinha porque o outro não confiar. Havia algo em Kuroko que o capitão conseguia enxergar e isto poderia se tornar uma arma no futuro, mas tudo dependia do desempenho do garoto, de como ele iria ver o basquete depois desta noite.


	2. Um jogo de luz e sombra

**1— Um jogo de luz e sombra**

.

As estrelas brilhavam no céu noturno de outono, assim como as luzes dos carros passavam de um lado para o outro no intenso trânsito da cidade. Seus passos eram lerdos e não tinham nenhum assunto que acompanhasse a caminhada.

Andaram até o parque próximo ao centro, lá havia uma área ao ar livre onde os jovens se divertiam durante as tardes dos fins de semana. Porém, à noite, aquele lugar se tornava uma arena de disputas de basquete, onde o melhor escolhia quem ficava e quem saia da quadra. Kuroko sabia que eles não estavam ali para jogar, já que o ruivo havia dito que queria _mostrar_ algo para ele, mas não fazia ideia do que poderia ser, já que o lugar até então estava vazio.

— Não se preocupe, logo eles vão chegar.

Acenou em compreensão, sentando-se ao lado dele no banco. Aquele lugar garantiu aos dois total visão da quadra, o que seria imprescindível para a análise detalhada que Akashi desejava apresentar ao seu colega.

Não demorou muito e duas pessoas chegaram. Um era bastante alto, deveria ter quase um metro e noventa, já o outro era pequeno e franzino assim como Kuroko. Esta semelhança chamou a atenção do garoto que não tirou mais os olhos deles, apesar de não conseguir identificar muito bem seus rostos por causa da distância e da má iluminação do lugar.

A dupla terminou o aquecimento e começaram uma disputa de bola, onde era visível que o mais alto dominava o jogo. Durante a brincadeira um grupo surgiu, tinha pelo menos dez rapazes com a aparência de poucos amigos.

— Saiam da quadra! - o que parecia ser o líder do grupo gritou, rodando uma bola de basquete sobre o dedo indicador. - Este é o nosso lugar favorito.

— Nós chegamos primeiro, não vamos sair! – o menorzinho avançou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Uma disputa intensa de olhar se iniciou, porém o grupo não conseguia levar a sério um tampinha que usava shorts até o joelho, boné e uma blusa de frio larga. Ignoraram a sua presença e foram até o moreno, tentando intimidá-lo pela vantagem numérica.

— Vai sair ou vamos ter que tirar vocês daqui à força? – todos deram risada, enquanto formavam um círculo ao redor dele.

— Por que não resolvemos isso com um jogo? - ofereceu ao bando uma solução, vendo-os afastar quando enfim perceberam quem ele era.

Seu nome era Tora Hikaru, um dos jogadores mais jovem a participar da Liga de Basquete Japonesa. Ele era a inspiração dos atletas que sonhavam em se tornar um jogador profissional, mas estava afastado dos jogos por causa de um acidente recente que machucou sua perna direita.

— Podem vir todos! Eu e Hikaru podemos ganhar de vocês com as duas mãos amarradas! - o baixinho riu animado, caminhando para o centro da confusão.

— Não teria como jogar sem as mãos, Makkuro... - com uma risada divertida, deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça do menor, irritando-o.

— Beleza! Fiquei sabendo que você não consegue correr com a perna assim, vamos ver o que vai fazer contra a gente.

Todos se posicionaram, eles usariam apenas a metade da quadra para o jogo. O combinado era, quem marcasse dez pontos primeiro seria o vencedor e assim, ganhando o direito de ficar e jogar o quanto quisesse.

Os arruaceiros começaram com a bola, precisavam deixá-la o mais longe possível de Hikaru para que ele não conseguisse arremessar. Iniciaram com passes e quando tivessem uma chance, iriam tentar fazer uma enterrada ou pelo menos assim não haveria chances de levar um bloqueio ou rebote do moreno, já que ele estaria distante demais da cesta.

Dois deles já estavam na cola do jogador, enquanto o resto se movimentava livremente. Porém, durante o processo de passe a bola desapareceu e quando se deram conta, Hikaru já havia escapado da marcação e saltava para fazer os três primeiros pontos do jogo.

A bola voltou para o grupo que avançou, um tanto confusos, mas irritados demasiadamente para pensarem em como tudo aconteceu. Tentavam deixar o jogo correr pela lateral direita, isolando o gigante do outro lado. Ficaram passando até que a bola ficasse dentro da área de lance livre, enquanto isso o moreno criou uma finta e saiu da marcação novamente, dando três passos para trás, parando na linha de três pontos novamente. Como se fosse mágica, a bola mudou seu percurso durante o último passe e caiu perfeitamente nas mãos de Hikaru, voando para dentro do aro.

— Que droga é essa?! - gritou aquele que parecia ser o líder, empurrando os amigos e abrindo caminho até o moreno.

— É uma cesta de três pontos. - respondeu Hikaru, calmamente.

— Não se faça de idiota, a bola sumiu de novo... Você está roubando!

— Hikaru nunca iria roubar em um jogo, vocês que são péssimos...

Todos se assustaram ao ver o pequeno do boné entre eles, por um instante tinham se esquecido que ele estava participando também.

— Então era você quem estava aprontando com a gente...

O bando partiu pra cima de Makkuro, iriam fazer o nanico pagar pela vergonha de estar perdendo para apenas duas pessoas. Pegaram-no pelo braço e quando iriam acertar um soco, Hikaru defendeu o golpe com um braço, enquanto puxava o menor para si.

O boné caiu no chão com o movimento brusco feito pelo jogador, deixando o cabelo negro e comprido de Mukkuro escorrer sobre suas costas. Os arruaceiros afastaram um passo ao ver o olhar felino do moreno, parecia um tigre prestes a atacar sua presa.

— Além de maus perdedores, vocês também batem em mulheres? - sua voz estava rouca, baixa e em um tom claro de ameaça.

— Droga, o baixinho é uma garota!

— Vamos embora!

— Covardes, voltem aqui! Eu vou acabar com vocês! – Makkuro esbravejava, ainda presa nos braços do amigo.

— Agora que eles foram embora, vá se desculpar e agradecer a plateia… - apontando com o indicador para o outro lado, direcionou o olhar ainda furioso da menina para aquela direção. - Eles ficaram preocupados com você.

Hikaru abriu um sorriso para Kuroko e Akashi, ambos correram até a quadra quando viram a dupla sendo cercada, mas tudo foi resolvido sem o uso de violência.

— Obrigada por se preocuparem e desculpa aí, pela bagunça. - acenou lentamente, sem conseguir disfarçar o rosto corado de vergonha.

— Vocês estão bem? - perguntou o ruivo, educadamente.

— Estamos sim. Ela é um pouco esquentadinha, vive arrumando confusão. – Hikaru deu uma risada gostosa, bagunçando o cabelo da pequena enquanto ela dava pulinhos tentando puxar as bochechas dele.

— Vamos embora Hikaru! Já está esfriando. - rugiu exigente, ajustando os cabelos com os dedos, penteando-os novamente.

— Sim, vamos.

A dupla se despediu e saiu. Kuroko continuava olhando para o casal, mesmo que distante conseguia ouvir o que a menina falava tão alegremente e aquelas palavras ficaram marcadas em sua mente.

— Era isto, o que eu queria mostrar para você.

Quando chegaram lá, Kuroko pensou que o capitão do time queria mostrar como era o nível de um jogador profissional, mas na verdade eram as habilidades de Makkuro que se encaixavam perfeitamente para ele. O modo que ela passava despercebida no meio do time adversário era extraordinário, usando Hikaru como o centro das atenções, conseguia correr pela quadra e interceptar os passes para entregar a bola na mão do parceiro, garantindo que ela chegasse até ele indiferente a sua posição.

— Akashi-kun, amanhã eu vou começar meu novo treinamento.

— Contamos com você.

.

—/-

.

Não demorou muito tempo para o colégio Teiko se tornar uma grande referência para o basquete, o time invencível que eles tinham ganhou mais um membro. Um jogador que poucos conseguiam lembrar, mas que a Geração Milagrosa nunca iria esquecer.

Uma sombra que guiava o jogo, imperceptível e manipuladora. Extraindo o melhor de seus companheiros de quadra, enquanto desorientava os adversários.

Kuroko Tetsuya – O sexto jogador fantasma.

…

Mas ainda havia aquelas palavras que Kuroko também não iria esquecer. Aquelas da noite de outono, enquanto olhava Hikaru e Makkuro se distanciando.

"Sabe Hikaru, eu estive pensando… Não importa o que aconteça, eu quero ser a sombra que destaca a sua luz. Aquela que te apoia para você brilhar cada vez mais."

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Makkuro significa "completamente preto", uma referência ao Kuroko. E Hikaru significa "luminoso, brilhante", uma referência ao Kagami._  
 _A ideia era mostrar de onde o Akashi tirou esse lance do Kuroko ser um jogador sombra._


End file.
